gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Innuendos
Although Game Shakers airs on Nickelodeon, a network aimed mainly at children and tweens, but occasionally contains humor that is aimed at older audiences. There are many examples of teenage humor, lines that can be misinterpreted or might be outright sexual or violent innuendo. Some of the innuendos may be ambiguous. Innuendo Season 1 Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons * When Babe was drinking apple juice, she was acting like she was at a bar taking shots. * Kenzie said "I guess he's not into melons", which is slang for big boobs. Trip Steals The Jet *In the very beginning, Babe says "What the duck!", which is a play on the words of "What the f*ck!" *Dialogue in the show: **'Kenzie:' "Okay, that's a bunch of bullsugar!" **'Babe:' "I wouldn't have said sugar." Lost on the Subway * Hudson said his mom went to a naked beach and that she had to put sunscreen everywhere. A Reggae Potato Christmas * Hudson wanted to look under Dub's costume. The Girl Power Awards * Hudson asked what are the differences between boys and girls. Trip whispers in Hudson's ear. Although anonymous, Trip could've been whispering about boobs, dicks, and pussies. Shark Explosion * Kenzie said that the suit would make her big as Kim Kardashian's booty. Nasty Goats * Babe used grapefruits to make it look like she has boobs. * Double G was staring at Sophia Sanchez when she was walking away, and was probably staring at her butt. Babe's Fake Disease * Babe said "Textual harassment" which is a word play on "sexual harassment." * Babe rips off Mr. Sammich's shirt. The Diss Track * Hudson said "I'll have some of your old pudding!" and then everyone stares at him weirdly. This could be referring to c*m. Season 2 The Very Old Finger * Hudson said "What the Fuhd" which is word play on "what the f*ck." * Mrs. Carlton said she was going to the restroom, and it could take a while. Baby Hater * When Babe and Hudson make up fake names to pretend there a couple, Babe chooses Bonnie and Hudson chooses Clyde. Bonnie And Clyde were American criminals who traveled the central United States with their gang during the Great Depression, robbing people and killing when cornered or confronted. Byte Club * Dub said he peed off the roof of the Empire State Building. Bunger Games * Dub was singing to a Clamburger and sang "It's all about your warm soft buns" * Bunny and Ruthless wanted to "tickle" Kanye Wedding Shower of Doom * Dub's brother sells grass, which is an allude to selling drugs. Bear Butt Laser Runner * Dub has a naked picture from the paparazzi, who posted it on the internet. The naked picture is censored but Bunny shows the gang the uncensored version. * Hudson says, "Wanna go outside and build a snowwoman" and does a sexual dance * Kenzie says her mom likes her dad smooth. * When the boys use the nose hair trimmer, their reactions are somewhat sexual. * Kenzie suggests calling the game "Smooth Daddy" and does a sexual movement. Air TnP * Kenzie tells Jake he better start talking unless he wants a "free colonoscopy" * Babe jumps on to Jake's lap once he is tied up Clam Shakers, Part 1 * Babe says to Hudson, "If you have to lick the buns do it outside" * Dub's addiction to clamburgers is similar to an addiction to drugs or alcohol. * Hudson talks about putting raspberries on his fruit man makes it a fruit woman. Season 3 SNACKPOT! * Kenzie was naked in a sack. Babe & The Boys * When Squats walks into The Beach, he screams "What's up, beaches!?", which is word play on "what's up, b*tches!?". Super Ugly Head * Kenzie says "son of a biscuit", which a word play on "son of a b*tch". Category:Lists